Premier Noël
by Picotti
Summary: Harry a cinq mois et c'est son premier Noël. Il ne sait pas bien ce que c'est mais il ne peut que constater que ses parents, eux, sont impatients. Aujourd'hui, ils reçoivent les amis de James et Harry a bien l'intention de se faire chouchouter par chacun d'entre eux.


_Un joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous. Cette fic devait paraître hier mais FF n'a jamais voulu me laisser me connecter. Le fourbe ^^._

* * *

**PREMIER NOEL**

Quelque-chose a changé mais je ne saurais pas trop dire quoi. Bon, déjà, il fait froid. Enfin dehors il fait froid parce que dans la maison il fait quand même plutôt bon. Et puis il me suffit de gazouiller un peu et maman vient me prendre dans ses bras. Mais il y a une ambiance particulière. Mes parents ont l'air content. Ils ont l'air aussi d'attendre quelque chose. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas m'annoncer un autre bébé bientôt. Non hein ? Ce n'est pas possible ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps il faudrait pour un ramener un autre à la maison mais je suis le seul et l'unique et je veux mes parents rien que pour moi.

Je suis réveillé et personne ne vient. D'habitude maman sait que je me réveille à cette heure et là, personne n'arrive. J'attends un peu en tapant du poing dans le mobile au-dessus de mon lit. Il y a des petits hippogriffes de toutes les couleurs qui s'allument quand je les touche. C'est amusant, j'aime les voir tourner en brillant. Ils vont de plus en plus vite.

Mais le jeu finit par me lasser. Et maman n'est toujours pas là ! Pourtant je l'entends rire. Mes parents dorment dans la pièce à côté et j'entends des grincements, des rires, des chuchotements. Et moi je suis réveillé et personne ne vient s'occuper de moi, ils s'amusent.

Je pleure. Mais pas de tristesse, non, de colère, un vrai hurlement, de toute la force de mes poumons. Je veux ma maman ! Et en plus j'ai faim. Je tape des pieds dans le rebord de mon lit, hurle, pleure, je m'étrangle tellement je crie fort. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un va arriver oui ? Je n'entends plus rien de la chambre à côté mais je fais tellement de bruit aussi que ce n'est pas étonnant.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre enfin, la lumière s'allume et papa entre. Il a les cheveux dressés sur la tête et porte juste un caleçon. Il s'avance vers moi. Il n'a pas mis ses lunettes et du coup il bute dans tous les jouets qu'il rencontre sur son chemin. Son gros orteil heurte une chouette en bois et il pousse un cri agrémenté d'un juron. De la chambre à côté j'entends la voix de maman.

« James ! Ne parle pas comme ça devant le petit ! »

Il jure plus bas.

« Je t'ai entendu ! »

Maman entend toujours tout. Papa m'a dit un jour qu'elle devait certainement envoyer des sortilèges partout pour le surveiller et qu'elle était pire qu'une langue de plomb. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire, mais je veux bien le croire.

« Ben alors mon Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe qu'on pleure comme ça ? »

Et qu'est-ce qui se passe à ton avis ? Papa écarte ma couverture et me prend dans ses bras. Bon ce n'est pas maman mais je m'en contenterai. C'est mon papa après tout et je l'aime très fort aussi. Par contre il a la joue qui pique quand il m'embrasse et ça me fait grimacer. Et vous savez quoi ? Lui il rit ! Non mais embrasser un cactus au réveil ce n'est pas spécialement agréable et lui ça l'amuse.

Des fois, il faut avoir de la patience avec ses parents.

« Tu as décidé de nous enquiquiner ce matin et de nous empêcher de te faire une petite sœur, c'est ça ? »

C'est exactement ça oui. Et accessoirement j'aimerais aussi avoir mon biberon parce que mon estomac crie famine. Papa me serre contre lui et m'emmène hors de ma chambre. Mais nous n'avons pas encore quitté la pièce qu'il s'arrête soudainement.

« Ouah mais tu fouettes en fait ! »

C'est tellement pas gênant comme remarque. Après avoir passé la nuit dans la même couche effectivement, je ne suis plus tout seul là. Mais j'ai faim ! Je m'en fous de ma couche ! J'accompagne ma pensée par un cri et quelques larmes. Papa grimace et m'éloigne de son oreille.

« Oh ben mon bébé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Maman, enfin. Elle me comprend, elle. Elle ne va pas me demander cinquante fois si j'ai envie de dormir alors qu'en fait je cherche désespérément à avoir un biberon. Papa me tiens à bout de bras.

« Occupe-t-en, tiens. Je vais aller préparer son biberon.

_ Oh James tu sais changer une couche que je sache.

_ Oui mais… je… je préfère le biberon. »

Espèce de lâche.

« C'est ton fils aussi que je sache !

_ Oui mais il réclame sa mère de toute façon. »

Et avant que maman ne puisse répondre, il se jette dans les escaliers. D'ailleurs il glisse sur la première marche, se rattrape à la rampe et manque de peu de faire le grand écart. Maman me berce un peu dans ses bras et dépose un gros bisou sur ma joue. Je ris. Les bisous de maman, ce sont les meilleurs du monde.

Elle m'entraîne dans la salle de bain, me déshabille, me change, me poudre les fesses avec une petite tape dessus, me fait des bisous sur le ventre et quelques chatouilles. Je me tortille en riant.

« Bon alors on est face à un cas de conscience. Harry concentre toi un peu. Est-ce qu'on met la tenue de tonton Sirius ou celle de tonton Peter ? »

Pour moi, c'est kif kif hippogriffe. J'aime bien les deux de toute façon. Mais maman n'a pas l'air de savoir se décider. Et du coup je me demande si c'est vraiment important.

« Allez Harry, tu vas bien m'en montrer un. »

Bon, dans le doute j'agrippe les vêtements qu'elle tient dans sa main droite.

« Tonton Peter alors. Il sera content. »

Elle m'habille. Le pull a une capuche et quand on la rabat il y a des oreilles de souris. Le pantalon est plus moderne. Papa dit que j'ai l'air d'une racaille des bacs à sable habillé comme ça. Donc maman me reprend dans ses bras et nous descendons les escaliers.

Ça je n'ai pas le droit de le faire seul. D'ailleurs papa et maman ont installé une barrière pour le cas où je me sauverais. Pour l'instant je ne marche pas encore sur mes pieds, comme eux et je ne vais pas bien loin à quatre pattes mais ils préfèrent ne pas prendre de risques. Papa a cependant laissé la barrière ouverte derrière lui et maman ne la referme pas derrière là. Nous retrouvons papa dans la cuisine. Il a l'air d'en avoir fini avec mon biberon. Je tends les mains vers lui, les ouvre et les ferme plusieurs fois en prenant un air paniqué. Je veux, je veux, je veux !

« Oh Lily, regarde ! Il veut son papa.

_ Il veut surtout son biberon je dirais. » rigole maman en me mettant dans ma chaise haute.

Elle noue mon bavoir autour de mon cou et papa me tend mon biberon. Immédiatement je happe la tétine et me mets à boire. Merlin que c'est bon. Papa met la table et maman prépare le petit déjeuner. Pendant quelques instants, personne ne parle puis alors qu'ils commencent à beurrer des toasts, papa demande :

« Les gars t'ont dit à quelle heure ils venaient ce soir ? »

Maman hausse les épaules, boit une gorgée de thé.

« Remus m'a dit qu'il serait là pour huit heures, Peter pense arriver vers six heures et je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Sirius. D'ailleurs si tu veux le faire, ne te gêne pas, moi j'ai lâché l'affaire.

_ Tu connais Sirius. Tu as envoyé un hibou ?

_ Il y a une semaine oui, il n'a pas répondu. J'ai essayé la cheminette aussi et il ne répond pas. »

Papa rigole. Maman beaucoup moins. Et moi je ne veux plus de mon biberon. Du coup je profite que mes parents ne me regardent pas pour renverser le lait sur ma table. C'est amusant, ça fait une grosse flaque toute blanche. J'y trempe mon doigt, éclabousse autour de moi, en fiche partout. En tout cas, ça m'amuse beaucoup.

« Oh Harry non ! Tu en mets partout ! »

Maman me confisque mon biberon des mains et d'un coup de baguette magique nettoie la table. Privé de mon jeu, je me mets à pleurer. Papa me prend dans ses bras et m'assoit sur ses genoux. Je mets mes doigts dans ma bouche tandis qu'il me fait un peu sauter sur son genou. J'aime bien ça, ça m'amuse.

Le reste de la matinée, j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu le branle-bas de combat. Maman file vite en cuisine et rapidement une délicieuse odeur monte jusqu'à nous. Papa joue avec moi dans le salon mais maman l'appelle plusieurs fois. De temps en temps, il lève les yeux au plafond en souriant.

« Tu vois, Harry. Les femmes ne peuvent pas se passer de nous. Elles disent tout le temps qu'elles sont indépendantes mais c'est faux. Souviens-toi de ça mon fils, les femmes ont toujours besoin d'un homme à la rescousse. »

En réponse, je mâche un hochet en le regardant avec les yeux écarquillés. S'il ne comprend pas que je n'ai strictement rien suivi à ce qu'il vient de me raconter, c'est qu'il le fait exprès. Je joue un bon moment tout seul jusqu'à ce que maman arrive et se laisse tomber dans le canapé. Moi je suis en train de m'amuser avec une des boules du sapin. On l'a installé il y a plusieurs jours. Il est beau, tout rouge et doré.

« Harry s'il te plaît, ne fiche pas le sapin en l'air, j'aimerais que pour le soir de Noël il ait au moins l'air correct. Sirius va venir avec sa copine et je ne voudrais pas qu'on dise qu'on fait plouc chez nous. »

Je me tourne vers elle. Je n'ai pas compris.

Ce midi, c'est papa qui me donne à manger. Une espèce de purée de petits pois avec je sais pas trop quoi dedans. Enfin c'est bon, c'est le plus important. Il remplit la cuiller et la pointe vers moi.

« Et voici Potter qui a le Souaffle, la foule rugit d'encouragements, la tension est à son comble. Potter vrille et feinte pour éviter les Cognards. »

La cuiller bouge dans tous les sens, envoyant de la purée un peu partout sur la table.

« C'est un match très serré, ces fumiers de Serpentard vont perdre à tous les coups. Mais Potter est le meilleur joueur de tous les temps, le voilà qui file vers les buts. Le silence se fait et c'est… c'est le buuuuuut ! »

La cuiller aboutit dans ma bouche. Je rigole et tape dans mes mains.

« On est les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch du monde, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il m'essuie la bouche et je termine mon repas. J'aime bien quand c'est papa qui me fait manger. On fait toujours des tas de bêtises. Avec maman, c'est plus strict. C'est bien moins amusant.

Quand j'ai fini de manger, papa m'emmène à la sieste. Il m'enlève mon pull et mon pyjama, me change la couche et me met au lit juste en body. Je suis fatigué, je m'endors vite.

« Arrête James, on n'a pas le temps.

_ Mais si, on a deux heures avant que Peter n'arrive. »

Maman rigole.

« Non mais attends, je ne suis même pas habillée.

_ Mais t'as pas besoin d'être habillée, allez je vais pas tenir toute la soirée moi, une femme belle comme ça sous les yeux, le soir de Noël et même pas le droit de toucher.

_ Tu touches avec les yeux.

_ Ce que tu peux être cruelle avec moi. »

Est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire moins de bruit ? J'essaye de faire ma sieste moi. Je les entends rire, j'entends des coups contre le mur, leur lit qui grince et même maman qui dit :

« Chuuut, on va réveiller Harry. »

Ben devinez quoi ? C'est trop tard. Je me concentre un peu sur les hippogriffes au-dessus de mon berceau. Je les fais un peu tourner et… zut, ils font décidément trop de bruit. Exactement comme ce matin, je gonfle mes poumons et je me mets à hurler aussi fort que je peux. Maman vient me chercher. Elle est toute décoiffée et porte une robe de chambre.

« Oh ben mon chéri, on t'a réveillé ? »

Je prends mon air malheureux pour gagner un câlin. Je sais que c'est mesquin mais ça fonctionne à tous les coups. Elle me serre contre elle, me cajole, me fait des bisous puis elle m'habille et m'emmène dans sa chambre.

La chambre de mes parents, c'est le sanctuaire. Ils ont un lit gigantesque dans lequel papa est allongé, en caleçon.

« Eh bien, le voilà le trouble-fête.

_ Occupe-t-en un peu, je vais aller m'habiller. »

Elle me dépose à côté de lui et je joue à attraper sa main. Je n'arrive pas à aller assez vite et si je rigole au début ça finit vite par me lasser. Je préfère aller explorer le lit tiens. Par contre ce n'est pas très stable comme terrain et je m'écrase le nez dans la couverture à plusieurs reprises. Papa rigole.

Quand maman revient, même moi je suis obligé de cesser toute activité juste pour la regarder. Ma maman, c'est la plus belle femme du monde. Papa se lève du lit et l'embrasse. Elle lui donne une tape sur la main alors qu'il veut la poser sur sa hanche.

« Peter va arriver. Je descends Harry et toi tu t'habilles. Et correctement s'il te plaît. Et tu te coiffes ! »

Elle me prend à nouveau dans ses bras et nous voici de retour en bas. Elle me dépose dans mon parc, là où je suis censé être à l'abri et commence à disposer les assiettes et les couverts sur la table. Elle allume les lumières du sapin et des décorations disposées dans la maison.

« James ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Pas de réponse.

« Jaaaaaaames !

_ Oui c'est bon, je suis là. »

Papa a mis de beaux vêtements aussi bien qu'un peu plus décontractés que ceux de maman. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de remettre en place son col de chemise, de bien la lisser au niveau des épaules.

« Tes cheveux ! Je t'avais demandé de te coiffer.

_ Mais j'ai pas réussi.

_ Han ! T'es pas sortable… »

On sonne à la porte. Papa vole un bisou rapide à maman et court ouvrir. Je suis sûr qu'il est ravi d'avoir été sauvé à la dernière seconde. J'aimerais bien voir qui est là. En attendant, je choisis de mâcher un poney en plastique. Ça m'occupera.

Papa revient vite accompagné de Tonton Peter. Il amène une bouteille de vin et un bouquet de fleurs. Que des trucs de grands. Il a aussi un sac qu'il dépose dans un coin. Il fait la bise à maman et vient se pencher vers moi.

« Hééé mais tu as grandi toi ! »

Vrai ? Je ne me rends pas bien compte. En tout cas je suis content que lui le remarque et je lui fais un grand sourire en réponse.

« Lily, c'est dingue comme il te ressemble. Regarde, il a tes yeux.

_ Tu veux le prendre un peu ? »

Je vois de la panique dans les yeux d'oncle Peter. Direct, il secoue la tête et s'éloigne de moi comme si j'étais une bestiole dangereuse. Mais c'est trop tard. Maman m'a déjà sorti du parc et me fiche dans ses bras. Il fait un peu l'empoté à chercher à m'attraper. Moi, pour en rajouter encore, je lui colle une grosse bise sur la joue. Nous nous installons dans le canapé et Papa envoie un grande claque sur l'épaule de Peter – qui en profite pour me mettre par terre, je m'en vais m'amuser avec mes jouets sur le tapis.

« Alors toi ! Quand est-ce que tu nous présentes une Madame Queudver ? »

Oncle Peter devient tout rouge et se met à bafouiller.

« Tu as quelqu'un en vue au moins, n'est-ce pas ? insiste papa. Il y a bien une jolie demoiselle qui te fait les yeux doux.

_ Pas vraiment non. Tu sais je travaille beaucoup, j'ai pas trop d'argent. Et puis je vis toujours avec ma mère.

_ Oh, c'est sûr qu'elle a le chic pour faire fuir les gens. »

Ils discutent pendant un long moment puis on sonne à nouveau à la porte. Tant mieux. Les conversations des adultes m'ennuient toujours. Ils parlent de tas de choses qui ne m'intéressent pas ou que je ne comprends pas. Si encore ils parlaient de moi.

Papa va donc ouvrir et il revient avec tonton Remus. Je gazouille en tendant les mains vers lui. J'ai trois tontons et je les adore. Pas autant que papa et maman mais quand même. Il va faire la bise à maman, serre la main de tonton Peter et vient me prendre dans ses bras.

« Hé dis donc, tu grandis toi. »

Il me chatouille le ventre et je rigole, ce qui le fait rire aussi puis il me repose au sol. Ils vont à nouveau s'asseoir dans le canapé. Du coup je prends mon Magicobus en mousse et m'amuse à le faire rouler. Je heurte le pied de maman avec.

« En fait, dit papa en me regardant jouer, c'est Harry qui conduit le Magicobus. »

Tout le monde rit en confirmant. Ben quoi ? La discussion s'éternise et moi je commence à avoir sérieusement faim. D'habitude maman fait la cuisine à cette heure. Bon, là, vu ce que ça sent bon, je pense que c'est déjà commencé depuis longtemps. Mais pourquoi on ne mange pas alors ? Mon estomac gronde. Et je n'aime pas cette sensation. Je laisse tomber mon jouet et commence à râler. Je pleurniche. Papa s'approche. Maman, elle, est partie dans la cuisine. Tonton Remus l'a suivie.

« Oh ben Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Et à ton avis ? J'ai faim ! Il me prend sur ses genoux. J'adore ça, mais ça ne remplit pas du tout mon estomac. Tonton Peter prend le poney en plastique que je mâchonnais tout à l'heure et l'agite devant moi comme s'il s'agissait d'un hochet. Il n'a jamais joué avec un poney en plastique ou quoi ? Parce que sincèrement, même moi je sais que ce genre de truc ne fait pas « tididi tididi ». Je le regarde avec de grands yeux écarquillés puis je craque. Normal quoi. Je me mets tout à coup à pleurer si fort que papa et tonton Peter font tous les deux un bond dans le canapé.

Immédiatement, maman jaillit de la cuisine, une cuiller pleine de sauce à la main et l'air paniqué.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleure comme ça ? Vous lui avez fait mal ? »

Papa et Peter se défendent en disant que non, ils ne comprennent pas justement et moi j'en rajoute en pleurant de plus belle. Maman fourre sa cuiller dans les mains de Peter et m'arrache aux bras de papa.

« Oh mon chéri, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Elle me couvre de bisous et me serre tout contre elle. Et moi, j'ai toujours aussi faim.

« Peut-être qu'il faut le changer ? » suggère papa.

Et là, maman fait la chose la plus humiliante de ma vie. Elle me soulève pour sentir ma couche. Zut quoi, on a des invités. Du coup, je pleure encore plus. C'est difficile d'être un enfant. J'ai l'impression que les gens ne se rendent pas compte. J'aimerais bien savoir parler comme eux mais je n'arrive à faire que des drôles de sons qui ne veulent rien dire. C'est frustrant en plus.

Et puis encore une fois, on est coupé par la porte. Du coup je suis intrigué et j'arrête de pleurer. Papa va ouvrir pour la troisième fois. Et il revient avec tonton Sirius et tata… Machine. C'est la première fois que je la vois, je ne sais pas qui c'est. Elle a des cheveux tout jaunes qui descendent jusqu'à ses fesses, ils sont tout raides. Elle aussi de grands yeux avec de grands cils et une robe d'un rose pâle qui brille un peu. Pendant une instant, c'est un grand silence dans la maison puis Sirius s'approche de moi en criant :

« Harry ! »

Maman me dépose dans ses bras le temps de dire bonjour à madame Machine. Moi j'ai oublié que j'ai faim. Je joue avec oncle Sirius, j'essaye d'attraper sa main et finis par me rabattre sur le médaillon qu'il a autour du cou. Il grimace un peu quand je tire trop fort mais il continue à rire. Puis il me pose par terre et une fois que tout le monde est réuni dans le salon, tonton Remus compris qui doit avoir été embauché par maman pour finir de cuisiner, Sirius prend son air concentré.

« Je vous présente Eris. Ma… enfin vous voyez qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ensuite Sirius présente tout le monde. Papa, il dit que c'est son frère. Ah oui ? J'avais toujours cru qu'ils étaient amis. Maman qu'il présente comme la femme la plus autoritaire du monde, ce qui lui vaut un coussin qui vole en pleine figure – et là j'éclate de rire. Ensuite Remus qui selon lui a un caractère de chien et Peter qui sourit. J'ai rien compris à ce qu'il a dit. Et puis il en vient à moi.

« Et là c'est Harry, mon merveilleux filleul. »

Je lui sers un grand sourire à madame Machine qui en fait s'appelle Eris. Et là, papa tape dans ses mains.

« Eh bien tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir se taper le champagne. »

Tout le monde a l'air d'accord. Moi j'hésite. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va manger ? Papa et maman partent dans la cuisine et reviennent avec des plateaux qu'ils disposent sur la table basse. Comme elle est un peu petite, maman l'agrandit avec sa baguette. J'écarquille les yeux. Y a pas. La baguette c'est trop génial. J'en veux une aussi. Sur le plateau que portait papa, il y a du saucisson, des petits fours, des biscuits salés. J'en ai l'eau à la bouche. Maman porte celui avec la bouteille et les verres. Mais elle tend la bouteille à papa.

« Ouvre donc ça toi. »

Il déchire le papier autour du bouchon et se bat avec pendant un moment. Il a l'air de drôlement lui résister. Lorsqu'enfin il y a un « pop » retentissant et que le bouchon vole dans les airs pour rebondir contre le plafond – sur lequel il laisse une trace – j'applaudis en riant. Et là tonton Sirius lui dit :

« Sinon tu pouvais aussi utiliser ta baguette. »

Papa lui promet de le servir en dernier. Il remplit les verres et les distribue, oncle Sirius à la fin. Maman ne m'a pas oublié, elle me donne un biberon avec du jus de fruit dedans. J'en bois une bonne gorgée mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse. J'ai faim moi !

« Attends chéri. »

Maman me casse un biscuit et me le tend. C'est magique comme c'est bon. Pendant ce temps, les adultes parlent et rigolent. De temps en temps, quelqu'un me prend quelques minutes sur ses genoux. Au bout de ce qui me semble une éternité. Maman décrète qu'il est l'heure de passer à table et tout le monde passe du salon à la salle à manger. On se dispose un peu n'importe comment. Sauf moi qui ai ma chaise haute entre papa et maman. La dinde est sortie du four et servie. Maman me sert et me fait manger. Ce que je ne veux pas dans la bouche, je le mets un peu n'importe où. Notamment sur les genoux de papa qui pousse un cri lorsqu'une pomme de terre toute chaude lui tombe sur les cuisses.

« Nom de nom, Harry ! Si tu veux un jour un petit frère ou une petite sœur, je te conseille vivement de ne pas toucher à ça. »

Et sous les rires il ajoute :

« En plus c'est la partie préférée de ta mère.

_ Dis donc ! »

Mais papa ignore royalement maman et détourne la conversation.

« Alors Sirius, Eris, vous nous prévoyez quand un cousin ou une cousine pour Harry. Il n'a pas encore un an, c'est le moment idéal là. »

Madame Machine qui s'appelle Eris rougit un peu et rit derrière sa main. Sirius lui renvoie un clin d'œil.

« Faut croire que j'ai pas encore trouvé le mode d'emploi. Pourtant je suis sûr de tout prendre dans le bon sens. »

Le repas est très bon, mais je n'ai rapidement plus faim. En plus je commence à m'ennuyer sur ma chaise. J'aimerais bien aller jouer un peu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande maman. On prend le dessert avant ou après les cadeaux ?

_ Aprèèèèès ! hurle Sirius.

_ Comme tu veux, dit Remus en haussant les épaules. Mais pour Harry ce serait peut-être mieux avant non ? Qu'il puisse en profiter un peu avant d'être trop fatigué et de devoir aller au lit. Il commence déjà à se faire tard. »

Lui je l'aime bien. Maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi n'est-ce pas ? Quand je serai plus grand, il faudra que je me serve de lui pour couvrir mes arrières. Du coup tout le monde retourne au salon. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne va faire que ça.

Papa et Peter s'occupent de ramener les cadeaux.

« Allez ! s'écrie papa. Je fais le Père-Merlin ! »

Et il prend les paquets lit les noms sur les étiquettes avant de distribuer. Chaque fois qu'il y en a un pour lui, il pousse un cri de joie et le met de côté. Moi, j'ai plein de paquets devant moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

« Ben vas-y Harry, me dit maman. Ouvre. »

Finalement oncle Sirius vient s'asseoir sur le tapis à côté de moi.

« Allez je te donne un coup de main parce que t'es dégourdi comme un sombral avec trois pattes cassées. »

Dis-donc ! Tu te crois mieux toi ? Il prend un paquet et m'aide à l'ouvrir. Rapidement je trouve ça amusant de déchirer du papier. En plus ça fait du bruit. Le premier est donc d'oncle Remus et il s'agit d'une peluche en forme de chouette. Elle est toute rouge avec des ailes jaunes et elle est toute douce.

« Eh bien, rit maman, il y a message derrière tout ça, Remus ?

_ J'essaye de l'influencer pour en faire un parfait Gryffondor. Peut-être que ça lui fera échapper à Serpentard du coup. »

Le second paquet et de papa et maman et c'est un nouveau mobile à mettre dans ma chambre. Il chante des berceuses. Sirius le met en route jusqu'à ce que Peter réagisse :

« Coupe ça avant qu'on ne s'endorme tous ! »

Le troisième paquet est justement de Peter. Je commence à me dire que comme par hasard Sirius a gardé le sien en dernier.

Mais le cadeau de Peter est juste génial, il s'agit de mini personnages de Quidditch sur des balais et qui volent pour de vrai. Je les adore. Je tape dans mes mains et je vois bien que papa a un air jaloux dans les yeux.

« Han ! Peter ! Mais c'est trop bien ton cadeau ! »

Tonton Peter rougit. La suite ! Sirius finit par ouvrir son cadeau. C'est un tout petit balai.

« C'est trop dangereux, dit maman.

_ Mais non ! Il peut voler à même pas un mètre du sol maximum et il va tout lentement. Il y a un sortilège fait exprès pour qu'il n'en tombe pas. C'est en tout cas ce que m'a dit le vendeur et il a dit aussi que ça allait très bien pour un enfant de son âge.

_ Il a dit que c'était un peu juste mais que ça irait, souffle discrètement madame Machine qui s'appelle Eris.

_ Par contre, reprend Sirius avec une moue, il n'a pas dit s'il y avait une protection pour les meubles. »

Maman soupire mais ne dit rien de plus. Les adultes déballent leurs cadeaux aussi et moi je joue avec les miens. Décidément, je crois que les joueurs de Quidditch de Peter sont mes préférés. Mais j'essaye aussi le balai de Sirius. Pour me donner du courage, je garde ma peluche chouette rouge et jaune serrée contre moi. Mais je me fais vite aux mouvements du balai et je ris aux éclats.

Puis maman m'arrache à mes jouets et on retourne dans la salle à manger. J'ai beau pleurer, elle s'en fiche.

« On va manger de la bûche, tu aimes bien ça non ? »

Oui mais j'aime aussi mes jouets. Et je n'ai plus faim. Puis je commence à avoir sommeil.

Les grands ouvrent une autre bouteille de champagne. Moi j'y ai pas droit. Mais j'aimerais bien goûter quand même. S'ils aiment, c'est que ça doit être bon non ?

Papa coupe la bûche et je suis servi en premier. J'en mange une bouchée. C'est vrai qu'elle est bonne. Mais la deuxième ne m'intéresse pas. Je me débats pour ne pas prendre la cuiller. Je crie, agite les mains et les pieds. Papa se penche vers moi pour m'amuser avec des grimaces et des gouzi-gouzi. Les adultes aiment bien parler comme ça. Je me demande si ça a réellement un sens. Dans l'immédiat ceci dit, ça ne m'amuse pas. Et voilà Sirius qui se lève pour en rajouter avec encore plus de gouzi-gouzi. Ok, là je hurle vraiment.

« Il est peut-être fatigué. » dit maman.

Nooooon ! Ne croyez pas ça ! J'en peux plus, je veux mon lit, mon doudou et bonne nuit les petits. Je crie, tape, crie encore et retape.

« Ok alors au lit tout le monde. »

Joie.

Maman me sort de ma chaise haute et me fait dire bonne nuit à tout le monde. Je pleure encore un peu pour le principe. Ensuite elle me monte. Enfin un moment privilégié avec ma maman. Ce sont ceux que je préfère. Elle me déshabille. Me lave rapidement avec un gant de toilette et un savon qui sent bon, me met une couche propre puis mon pyjama. Ensuite elle m'emmène dans ma chambre, ferme les rideaux, allume la veilleuse. Elle me chante une chanson et je m'endors très vite.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, la maison est plongée dans le silence. Tout le monde est parti. Je bâille et me rendors. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce soir mais j'ai passé un très bon moment. Juste que parfois j'aimerais que les grands soient un peu moins butés à me faire des gouzi-gouzi.


End file.
